


Seeking comfort

by carry_on_angel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comforting Stiles Stilinski, Crying Derek, Derek Feels, Derek Hale - Freeform, Derek Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Derek, M/M, Sad Derek, Stiles Takes Care Of Derek, derek hale/stiles stilinski - Freeform, stiles stilinski - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:18:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carry_on_angel/pseuds/carry_on_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek hadn't been quite himself the past few weeks. Not only Stiles had noticed it, but also the other pack members. He had been through so much, every single one of them had been through too much and it was all getting too hard to keep it all in. I guess it must be his time to break down</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking comfort

Stiles was doing research about the newest monster in Beacon Hills, when suddenly he heard a sound behind him. Stiles immediately shot up and quickly grabbed his bat. ''Wait Stiles it's me'' Derek shouted when Stiles swinged his bat towards Derek's face.. ''Derek, what the hell! I thought you were the monster we're looking for. I thought I was gonna die, dude.'' Stiles yelled at him. Derek flashed a sign of regret on his face before he turned serious again. ''Have you found anything about those djinn's yet?'' This made Stiles sigh and put one of his hands in his hair, ''Barely anything. It's like they didn't even exist before they appeared here.'' Derek slumped down onto his bed and rubbed his eyes. ''great'' Derek whispered. ''Aw, Derek, we'll figure it out. We always do. Just try to.. Relax. You've been stressing about this for weeks.'' ''It killed people Stiles, we have to do something, I can't just sit around and do nothing.'' Stiles sat down next to Derek and studied his face. ''Yeah, well, you don't always have to be the hero, you know.'' Derek looked up into Stiles's eyes ''I know but.....''. ''No! No but, just a simple 'I know'. Go sleep, I'll do some more research.'' Derek wanted to say no, but he actually felt really, really tired. Stiles picked up his laptop from his desk and sat down next to the half afsleep beta. 

After 30 minutes of research Stiles still hadn't found anything useful about those god damn djinn's and he was getting pretty tired as well. Stiles quietly got up from his bed and placed his laptop back on his desk, when he turned around he was met with the sight of Derek curled up in a fetus position, fast asleep with his mouth slightly open. Derek hadn't been quite himself the past few weeks. Not only Stiles had noticed it, but also the other pack members. He had been through so much, every single one of them had been through too much and it was all getting too hard to keep it all in. I guess it must be his time to break down, Stiles thought. The thought immediately made him upset, so he quickly got ready and just laid down next to Derek. Stiles turned on his side and looked at Derek. His usual frown was nowhere to be found and he just looked so.. peaceful. He just wanted it all to be over, he wanted Derek to be able to feel peaceful even when he's not asleep. He wanted to just.. Snuggle up to him, talk to him about things other than monsters or weird ass doctors. He wanted to see his friends happy again. He wanted to see Derek looking happy all the time, on his bed, next to him, against him. With these thoughts in his mind he fell asleep. 

Stiles woke up with a warm body against him. Derek had while sleeping wormed himself into Stiles's arms, his head resting on Stiles's chest with his ear right over Stiles's heart. He was still fast asleep and Stiles didn't want to wake him up yet so he kept laying in the same position, his arms safely wrapped around Derek and his lips against the top of Derek's head. Unfortunately, a small movement from Stiles woke Derek up and Stiles quickly moved his head, so he wasn't touching Derek's head anymore, but they still were extremely close. Stiles expected Derek to push him away, to start talking about how they had to start working, but he didn't. He just slightly opened his eyes and moved closer to Stiles. Stiles wanted to say something, but Derek immediately shushed him. ''Don't move, Stiles.''Derek's voice wavered slightly so Stiles quickly moved back towards Derek ''Okay'' he placed his lips back on Derek's head, holding him a little tighter, feeling like he had to protect the werewolf. Derek trembled slightly under Stiles's touch and tried to move even closer into his arms. ''Ssh, it's okay.'' Derek's grip got tighter and he was probably gonna ruin his shirt, but Stiles let him. ''Stiles..'' He said softly, his voice not sounding as steady as it should. ''Yeah?'' Derek didn't continue talking. He was trembling and his fingers were tugging at the younger boy's shirt. ''Hey, hey, Derek. Please, look at me.'' Derek looked up at Stiles with watery eyes and a pleading look like he just wanted Stiles to take away the pain. ''Derek, you have got to calm down.'' Derek's lower lip started trembling and a tear escaped his eye. ''hey.. everything is going to be okay. we'll find a way to kill those djinn's just like we will find a way to destroy the nemeton so that finally nothing evil wil be lead here anymore. We are going to be okay Derek.'' Derek slowly nodded his head as more tears fell down and he hid his face into the crook of Stiles's neck. They laid still for a while, until Derek calmed down a bit and they both felt a bit more relaxed. Derek's grip wasn't as tight as it was before and slowly he let go of the fabrics of Stiles' shirt and their hands found eachother fastly, as if it wasn't the first time they held hands in bed. They both were smiling stupidly, snuggled up to eachother and both thinking the same; they never, ever wanted to leave this bed.


End file.
